


I Meant Something Else!

by Anie6142



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: I cannot write smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie6142/pseuds/Anie6142
Summary: After a trip to the mall, a dare, and a text confusion, Hiccup may have gotten more than he bargained for...





	I Meant Something Else!

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on something at the moment (re-writing and more writing of a couple stories, plus edits), but I thought it would be nice if I put this rare NSFW work I wrote here as well. It was based off a very unfortunate post made by a friend that no longer exists because she deleted that specific blog XD. Lucy if you read this IT STILL EXISTS HA! I HAVE NO FORGOTTEN!!! Nah but this was written with her permission when it happened so no worries in that department. Enjoy!

Hiccup was laying on his bed after a hectic day with Astrid. She had dragged him to the mall where she shopped and he became her personal servant and carried boxes of shoes and tons of bags full of clothes, accessories, and beauty products. How did women who shopped alone managed to do this regularly? Astrid at some point decided to have mercy on him and carried everything back to her car before going back inside. On their way towards Hot Topic they passed by a spa where Astrid got her brilliant idea to entertain herself.

 

“I dare you to get your legs waxed.” said Astrid to the poor guy.

 

“Excuse me?” said Hiccup with a bored expression. He was tired and now she was coming up with this?

 

“If you do it I’ll do what you want for a whole week.”

 

“Not interested.”

 

“C’mon Hiccup! Just for fun, or are you a coward?”

 

“Astrid I’m not a coward, I’ll have no fun doing this, and you doing stuff for a week it’s not something I’m interested in.”

 

“Ok, how about I give you $200?”

 

“…That actually sounds like a better deal…” how many books and art supplies could Hiccup buy with that amount?

 

“Are you in then?” asked Astrid extending her hand out and a playful grin plastered on her face but Hiccup knew better, she was laughing sadistically on the inside. Hiccup shook his hand with Astrid’s and made their way towards the spa where Hiccup gave shouts of pain when the ladies stripped the wax off his legs, luckily for them he was wearing shorts, unlucky for him, he was wearing shorts. So now he laid in his bed $200 bucks richer and with hairless legs covered in freckles.

 

“The things I do for money…” he wouldn’t admit it to Astrid, but he liked how his legs felt now after the waxing. He would have never guessed how soft they were, he had been touching them for a while. He was about to take a nap when his phone buzzed. It was Astrid.

 

_[Hey, what’s up?]_

 

He was typing his answer when another message came in, this time from Jack.

 

**_[What’s up Hic, whatcha doing?]_ **

 

Hiccup decided to go back to his previous message and finish it before replying to Jack (whom he might or not have been crushing on for a while now).

 

**[Terrific, thanks to you I can’t stop touching myself]** and he hit send. Soon he got a new text from Jack.

 

**_[Um…ok? What did I do exactly?…]_ **

 

**[What do you mean?]**

 

**_[Hic…read the last message you sent…]_** Hiccup went through his messages and his face paled completely before turning a deep shade of red.

 

**[OMG]**

**[wait I meant like mY LEGS JUST GOT WAXED AND THEY’RE SOFT TO THE TOUCH**

**I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT MASTURBATION I SWEAR]**

 

**_[Sure…whatever you say…]_ **

 

**[NO SERIOUSLY!!!! Astrid dared me to wax my legs, that text was supposed to go to her!!!]**

 

**_[Right…]_ **

 

Hiccup gave a scream of frustration, this was just great, now his crush thinks he’s a pervert, only one way to fix this…

 

**[Just come over, I’ll prove it to you.]**

 

**_[Ok, be there in five. Make sure to clean after yourself before I get there ;)]_ **

 

“For the love of-!!!” **[Just get here! Idiot]**

 

Soon afterwards, Jack arrived at the house and his usual grin plastered his face, clearly amused. Hiccup opened the door, a scowl and a deep blush adorning his face and led Jack to his room upstairs.

 

“So I see you’ve cleaned, good.”

 

“Shut the Hel up Jack.” Hiccup sat on his bed and extended his legs (he removed the prosthetic on the left one before doing so). “See? No hair on them.” said he showing his legs to Jack.

 

“Wow, you did it…May I?”

 

“Touch them? Sure, I guess…” said Hiccup with a raised eyebrow towards Jack, it was an unusual request after all. Jack sat on the bed right next to Hiccup and began touching his legs lightly. Hiccup didn’t know why but he was beginning to feel heat spread on his cheeks and in his stomach.

 

“Wow, they really are soft…” said Jack moving his hand up and down Hiccup’s leg, slowly going up to his thighs. Hiccup was beginning to breathe heavily now, very slowly and his face was getting redder by the minute. The heat on Hiccup’s stomach was going lower and soon…

 

“Oh Gods.” Hiccup grabbed a huge pillow which he hugged tightly and covered both his face and the prominent erection he now had. Jack ignored the pillow and moved his hand higher on his thighs getting really close to Hiccup’s manhood. Hiccup simply whimpered and hid his face even more into the pillow.

 

“You like this Hic?” breathed Jack into Hiccup’s ear. Hiccup didn’t answer but his back shivered, Jack then began to kiss Hiccup’s neck lightly while he moving his hand under the pillow right on Hiccup’s and began palming the erection slowly. Hiccup’s breath was heavy and gasps escaped from his lips.

 

“J-Jack…” said Hiccup, his face was very red and the pillow had begun to slip from his hold. Jack lightly pushed him to the bed and laid him there. He grabbed the pillow and put it away and continued giving his ministrations.

 

“Shh…relax…” he kissed his ear, his neck, and then he finally kissed his lips. Hiccup melted into the kiss and soon Jack deepened it letting his tongue inside and playing with Hiccup’s. Soon moans began to resound in the room and Jack slipped his hand inside Hiccup’s shorts and began stroking Hiccup’s length with a fast pace without breaking the kiss. Hiccup’s moans and whines were increasing in volume and soon with a sharp cry that broke the kiss, he came into Jack’s hand. Hiccup was exhausted.

 

“Well, now you are sure to never stop touching yourself after this.” said Jack with a smirk but he was as red as hiccup and his pants were too tight for him now.

 

“Shut the hell up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot write smut for the life of me. Hope you enjoyed this! Maybe one day I'll be able to write something decent, without typos.


End file.
